


The New Girl

by AmeliaSmith1997



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smart Reader, rude Donovan, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSmith1997/pseuds/AmeliaSmith1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Sherlock react when he finds a girl who acts just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is She?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have done in ao3. I am editing this by myself so if there are any errors please tell me nicely in the comments.

Sherlock was walking to the crime scene to talk to Lestrade when he noticed a young woman talking to him. She looks about 24 and has (h/l) (h/c).  
"We found the body this morning and there was blood pooled around the body. Molly did a DNA test and found that she is Scarlett Cook." Lestrade stated to the young girl.  
'Who is this young girl. I need more information.' Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock walked briskly to Lestrade to ask who this young girl was.  
"Oh, hello Sherlock this is (y/n) (l/n) and this is her first case with Scotland Yard." Lestrade said while the young girl turned around. She has (e/c) eyes and wore thick black glasses.  
"Hello! Nice to finally meet you Sherlock. I've heard so much about you from Lestrade." (Y/n) said excitedly.  
"Alright enough introductions. Let's get on with this case." Lestrade said loudly. The referred as Scarlett was lying in the middle of the room with her head all bloody. "She had severe blows to the head and bled to death. Her husband said that she had no enemies and gets along great with her co-workers. Nothing was stolen for there to be a robbery..."  
"What time does she get off of work?" (Y/n) interrupted.  
"She locks up her shop at 10:00 and walks home." Lestrade said.  
"Could have been somebody following her. Was there any sign of where or what the weapon was?"  
"Steel pipe by the looks of the wounds on the back of her head. She was being followed which is why she hurried home." Sherlock answered.  
"How do you know she was followed and she was hurrying home?"  
"There are scratch marks around the door handle indicating she was trying to unlock the door while she was looking behind her back." (Y/n) said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her in amazement. Even Sherlock looked surprised.  
"And how did you deduce that Miss (l/n)?" Sherlock questioned.  
"When I walked in I saw scratch marks around the door handle. With someone who works with their hands a lot, it isn't very likely for them to have shakey hands. There were only to possible things, A.) She was drunk or B.) She is hurrying. Which she was not intoxicated while walking home so I went with plan B." (Y/n) said quickly. Sally Donovan walked over.  
"Oh goody we have freak #2!" Donovan said sarcastically. (Y/n)'s face grew red and she looked at her feet with a hurt look. "Enough Donovan! You and Anderson pack up, we'll continue tomorrow. (Y/n) and Sherlock go home and discuss what you found." Lestrade ordered.  
"Why don't you come with me to Baker Street and I'll have John make you a cup of tea." Sherlock said to (y/n) while she grabbed her bag and coat.  
"Sounds great!" (Y/n) replied. Sherlock and (y/n) walked out the door while discussing the case while heading to Baker Street.


	2. Deductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did not expect to have my story do as well as it did! As always please leave a comment if there are errors or if you have suggestions

Sherlock called over a cab and the both entered."Where do you want to go?" The cabbie asked.  
"Baker Street." Sherlock answered."So who are you (Y/n) (l/n)? Do you want to tell me or let me deduce you?"  
"Deduce me. Also I would like to deduce you." (Y/n) said. Sherlock looked over at her surprised. 'She can try to deduce me. Maybe she is as great as Lestrade says.' Sherlock thought to himself.  
"Okay, I'll start. You are (y/n) (l/n). You just graduated from Manchester University and became a detective with your education. You have one older brother named Phillip. Your father died before you were born and your mother is a painter. You ran away to go to collage because your mother didn't approve of your major. You are looking to buy a new flat because your's is to far from work. Did I mess up?" Sherlock said.  
"No. That was amazing!" (Y/n) replied. "Now I get to deduce you. You are Sherlock Holmes and you live at 221b Baker Street. Your flat mate is John Watson. You have an older brother named Mycroft and he works in the British Government. He pays people to keep an eye on you. You also originally wanted to be a pirate with your dog Redbeard." (Y/n) said quickly.  
"Very good! You are interesting compared to the other goldfish that work at Scotland Yard. Also don't let Donovan or Anderson get you down like that. They are just jealous of your intellect." Sherlock said to (y/n). She turned away smiling and blushing.  
Sherlock and (y/n) finally arrived at Baker Street, payed the cabbie, and walked to the door of 221b.  
"John? Can you make (y/n) a cup of tea?" Sherlock shouted.  
"Um yeah. Who's (y/n)?" John asked.  
"The new detective for Scotland Yard. We are going over a case." He said to John. "So, we have concluded that she was followed. But the question is, who? Who was following her?"  
"Could it be an old lover? I was talking with Lestrade and he said that she was devorced because she cheated on him with a man named Jim M." (Y/n) said.  
John walked in from the kitchen with 3 cups of tea and handed one to each person. "Sorry (y/n) I didn't know how you wanted your tea." John said.  
"Oh, I normally have..." (Y/n) began.  
"Black with 2 sugars." Sherlock finished.  
John just looked at Sherlock while getting the sugar for (y/n). "So (y/n) back to the case . I think your statement is correct with the old lover. Jim has been known to kidnap and even kill people. But he always gets away with it. We need to find a way to monitor him. Also you said that you were looking for a flat. We have a flat here that you could rent. I will need some work done to it but you could use it." Sherlock said to (y/n).  
"I think I will take you up on your offer. But for now I must head back to my flat for the night. Good evening!" (Y/n) replied while grabbing her things to leave.   
Sherlock and John walked (y/n) to the door and said their good byes. John shut the door and said to Sherlock," You like her don't you?"  
"What?! John no, I consider myself married to my work!" Sherlock said while walking up the steps with a pink tint to his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters seem short. I'm not used to writing so much. I will try to make the chapters longer.


	3. Author Note

Hey guys sorry that it has taken so long! I've been busy with band and school in general. I'm finishing chapter 3 tonight and posting tomorrow or really late tonight! I'm very proud with how much love this story has gotten. One last thing, I will be writing throughout the week and posting on weekends starting tomorrow. Keep up with your support and give me ideas once in a while. Watch out for the new chapter!  
~Amelia


	4. The Man With the Umbrella

(Y/n) walked out of 221b and went to go to call a cab when a black car with tinted windows pulled up next to her. A woman with brown hair got out of the car and said,  
"Get in the car Miss (l/n)."  
"Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be a murderer!" (Y/n) name shouted.  
"Just get into the car!" The lady shouted while shoving (y/n) into the car. (Y/n) stated to look around the car and looked at the woman. She had medium length brown hair and was about average height. (Y/n) quickly relished that she couldn't deduce a single thing about this woman and started to panic. 'Why can I read her?!'(y/n) worried internally.  
"What is your name?"(y/n) asked tremerously.  
"Um... Athena." She said not looking up from her phone.  
"I'm going to assume that you can't tell me your real name can you?" She shrugged.  
They arrived at the mystery please and (y/n) relized that it was a warehouse. 'Okay let's think of ways that I can escape. I can call the police, no never mind they would know in an instant.' Athena looked at (y/n) and motioned for her to get out of the car. "How do I know that this isn't a trap?"(y/n) questioned  
"You don't." That question spooked (y/n). As she got out of the car she was greeted by a man that was in a grey pressed suit and was twirling an umbrella. He looked to be about 40ish but she then noted that she couldn't deduce him either. "I know that you are trying to deduce me Miss (l/n), but you don't seem to get the fact that I am a blank slate to you. Meanwhile I can deduce many things about you like the fact that you are working with my brother on a murder case and you have a house cat named Dan." The umbrella man stated smartly "How the bloody hell did you know that I have a cat named Dan?!" (Y/n) shouted. The man simply pointed to his head and said, "I didn't know, I observed. First you have cat hair on your trousers and most females your age watch a YouTuber that goes by the name danisnotonfire." "Damn you're smarter than me!"(y/n) said but quickly collected herself and asked, "Still, who the hell are you?!" "My name is unimportant, but I need you to look after my brother. I know that you have quite the experience with violence, yes I do know about that so stop looking at me like that,"He scolded but continued,"My only warning is don't get attached. The last time that happened, we almost lost him as well." "Who was lost?"(y/n) questioned. "Well isn't that the question? When I know that you can be trusted you will know. I will be checking in on frequently. Goodbye Miss (l/n). The umbrella man lead (y/n) back to the car and leaned over to tell Athna something the (y/n) couldn't hear. Athena then quickly started typing away on her phone as the car pulled away. While they were pulling around to (y/n)'s flat she turned to ask Athena, " who was that man? Why won't he look after his own brother and who is his his brother?" "He is a man with great authority. His brother Sherlock Holmes pushes away everyone who tries to help him." They pulled up to (y/n)'s flat and she exited the car with more questions than she would like. (Y/n) hates leaving questions unanswered and will find a way to solve each question. She will start by figuring out who Sherlock Holmes really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Leave ideas and they might come true! And of coarse you will get credit!  
> ~Amelia


	5. Author Note

Hey guys I need to take a break from writing for a little while, my great grandpa just died and I need to be focused on school. I promise I will get back into the swing of things over thanksgiving break.  
~Amelia


End file.
